


Scarred

by DianaMoon



Category: Doom (2005), Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Body Worship, Bruises, Community: bridge2sickbay, Crossover, Developing Relationship, M/M, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-01
Updated: 2009-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-03 06:24:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/378297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaMoon/pseuds/DianaMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of all the ways and reasons that McCoy and Jim would ever get together, John Grimm never thought it would be for this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scarred

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Bridge2Sickbay. **Prompt:** Author's Choice- Scar fetish. First time writing Reaper!McCoy/Jim.

Of all the ways and reasons that McCoy and Jim would ever get together, John Grimm never thought it would be for this. _I'll show you mine if you show me yours._

Yes, Jim Kirk always had a nice body, but despite all the fights he's been through in his life, he surprisingly had few scars. Until Narada. Dermal Generators could only do so much, and only if the patient got treated quickly. But Kirk being Kirk, had to be dragged in by McCoy when they were limping their way back home. And by then there would be a few lasting scars.

So here they were, in Kirk's-- _Jim's_ \-- quarters, naked as the day they were born, simply taking in the sight of each other. McCoy never gained any scars, as his current profession rarely gave opportunities to that and besides, when one can heal within a blink of an eye, there was no wound TO scar over. But that didn't mean he was flawless. No, he did have one nasty looking scar courtesy of John's prior profession. It ran from mid thigh around and up to his hip, ending close to his naval.

Jocelyn could never dare look at it, and believed McCoy when he said it was a farming equipment accident when he was young. Jim, on the other hand, looked like a kid in a toy store wanting to touch everything--and would. But back to Jim with his many scars on that young, athletic body. Bruises were still fading from his neck and legs (where he slammed onto platforms in the Narada). There were faint ones, healing ones, and a few that will forever be marked on his skin.

McCoy would deny it, but the one on his wrist may have been a slight fault of his, when he reattached the nerves that Jim had severed somehow, and neglected to turn on the regenerator. He made the first move, towards that scarred wrist, to be hidden under his uniform outside this room. He took it and brought the slightly raised tissue to his lips, licking and sucking.

Jim moaned, moving his free hand to edges of John's scar, fingers ghosting over. "Bones," he whispered before his teeth attacked McCoy's neck, wanting to create marks of his own.

He was lucky they had made it through, had the chance to worship each others' scars. And for McCoy at least, be able to make a permanent mark of his own.


End file.
